


lie where I land (let my bones turn to sand)

by RedPaladins



Series: hundreds of lives, thousands of years [1]
Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: (there is nothing graphic about the deaths), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dream is not nice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Realistic Minecraft, Technoblade is Lycomedes, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Theseus & Lycomedes, Tommy is Theseus, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPaladins/pseuds/RedPaladins
Summary: The aftermath of Lycomedes pushing Theseus off the cliff.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, but like the major focus here is Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: hundreds of lives, thousands of years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122641
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	lie where I land (let my bones turn to sand)

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Ghost On The Shore by Lord Huron.
> 
> it's just. I dont think Techno wants Tommy to die. especially by his hand. and i'm curious about what would happen if the roles between Tubbo and Tommy were reversed, you know ? because in the finale we saw Tubbo ready to die and Tommy clinging onto him but what would happen if Tubbo had to watch Tommy die without being able to do /anything/ to protect him ? )  
> warning : this makes no sense and it's not in character, but i needed the angst, so. there. that happened. i hope you'll still enjoy it tho !!!

Theseus's death is not a secret. It's common knowledge that he died pushed off a cliff by Lycomedes.

So, in retrospect, Technoblade should have seen it coming. But somehow, he hadn't and now he can't remember what was the worse thing in everything that happened.  
Had it been the quiet acceptance in Theseus's eyes, his last whispers of a "thank you, and i'm sorry" and a "it's okay, i'm ready" ; or his quiet fall into the sea ? Or maybe it had been Tubbo's scream of terror, echoing in the wind as Dream restrained him ? Or perhaps it had been the oppressing silence that came after Tubbo fell on his knees, with no tears left to cry ; Dream long gone ? He doesn't remember.

It's not like it matters anyway– it's done now, and Dream is safe, somewhere far away, and Tommy is dead. Tommy is dead, and he's never coming back. It's an undeniable fact, and Techno had thought it would make him happy, but it's not. He doesn't think it ever will.

Believe it or not, but he had tried to stall for time before killing him, in the hope of someone interrupting them. Because if somebody– if **anybody** would have been here, then Tommy would have had a chance to survive. So he had tried his best, joking around like he usually does, but it hadn't worked, not with Dream playing with both of them, not with Tommy being too tired to fight.  
And Technoblade– Technoblade won't hide the fact that he had dreamed of taking Tommy down, that he had thought of plenty of ways to do so. But in every single scenarios he had made up, Tommy had always fought back, because– because that's what he always did. And so Technoblade had dreamed of winning against his friend, against his enemy, after a hard fight, but not like this, never like this, never with Tommy looking so tired and ready to go without a fight, and it had felt so wrong, standing there in front of him, watching him being at peace at the idea of dying while Dream explained what would happen.

He knows he could have chosen not do it. He could have said no, could have made Dream choose another thing to do as a favor. But in the end, there hadn't been much of a choice– because it was only the three of them, and Dream had made it clear that Tommy was going to die, whether it would be by his hand or Technoblade's. And the voices– the voices had been getting louder and louder, demanding blood, but he would have ignored them, would have turned away, would have fought Dream, even if he didn't have a chance, if only Tommy had asked– but he hadn't ; and Technoblade will never forget how his eyes had grown wide with terror at the idea of getting killed by Dream ; he will never forget how Tommy had asked him to do it for him, eyes pleading, but his voice firm and certain. He had made up his mind, then ; and it hurts to think about how he ended up killing a friend, not an enemy, like he had imagined so many times before.

Lycomedes doesn't remember pushing Theseus off the cliff. But Theseus's last smile will be engraved in his mind, and he will remember Tubbo's footsteps coming out of nowhere and him screaming his best friend's name as he fell on his knees. He will not forget it echoing through the wind, before being covered by Dream's laughter.

Technoblade had tried to talk, then. To make another joke and bury the mortifying truth about what had just happened deep inside of his mind, where he could never find it again, like he always did for everything else, like he had done when Tommy had betrayed him.  
But his throat had felt awfully dry at that moment, even though he hadn't screamed, hadn't raised his voice when asking Tommy if he was sure of his choice, hadn't opened his mouth since he had pushed him.  
So he kept quiet, and didn't move when Dream left, or when Tubbo's screams turned into sobs before turning into quiet whimpers, until there was nothing but silence.

Technoblade doesn't remember sitting at the edge of the cliff, eyes fixed on a red and white shirt on the shore below him, but that's how he is when he slowly returns to reality. Tubbo is still a few feet behind him, and he's completely quiet now, except for a few shaky breath here and there. Techno isn't sure of know how long it's been since everything, but the sun has begun to set, so it must have been a few hours. It doesn't feel like it.

After a while, he hears the younger boy shift, and he wonders for an instant if he's going to try and attack him ; but nothing comes. Techno doesn't turn then, and he doesn't speak either. He waits, eyes still fixed on the shore below the cliff, where Theseus lies. He has no connection with Tubbo (he did have one, once, but it's dead now, and it's never coming back) and thus he doesn't feel the need to turn and check up on him. Maybe, if it were another time, if the circumstances were different, Techno would have turned out of curiosity and talked to him. But it's not the case, and so Techno doesn't move ; he only waits, even if he doesn't know what for.

When Tubbo starts speaking, there's no emotion in his voice. There's no anger, no bitterness, not even sadness. It's broken and shaky, almost impossible to hear, and Techno supposes he shouldn't be surprised, with how much he had screamed a few hours ago (or a few minutes ago. He doesn't remember. He feels like it's been days already, but it also feels painfully close, like if he were to extend his arms right now he could catch Tommy before his deadly fall.)

"Techno, I'm going to nuke the server."

It comes out cold and as disinterested as possible. It's not a question, and Techno knows it's not a threat either. It is nothing but a simple statement, like announcing the weather, and so Technoblade doesn't answer, doesn't follow him when he hears him leave.  
_Good_ , he thinks. He had always loved going against people, being the villain in their history, but he doesn't think he has enough energy to do so now. Tubbo leaves, and he sits here, feeling empty and broken and not himself. Even the voices are quiet now, not even daring to taunt him with Tommy's last words. He's hurting, and for once in his life, Technoblade takes his time to feel it instead of pushing it aside. He drowns in the silence and lets himself bleed until there's nothing left in him, and only then he starts to plan what to do next.

He should probably go to Phil and tell him to leave as far as he can before Tubbo launches the nukes. Maybe he could leave before it's too late, and maybe he can take that Ranboo kid with him, too. It would be nice to think they are safe, even if Technoblade won't be joining them. There is a body on the shore below him that needs to be buried.

He doesn't know if Tubbo's plan will work. He doesn't know if he'll have the time to dig a proper grave before, but he doesn't care. He doesn't wonder about what will happen after, if he survives. Chances are that he will. After all, Technoblade never dies.

It used to be something to he was proud of. Now, as he gets up to join Theseus, it feels more like a curse. 

He's done with Tommy's grave when he see a blue sheep near him. It reminds Technoblade of Ghostbur, and he takes a moment to wonder if Tommy will come back as a ghost too, or if he's already off somewhere in the afterlife with Wilbur, annoying every other dead beings around them. Then again, he guesses it doesn't really matter.

The sun is rising, and Tubbo must have reached Snowchester by now. He probably doesn't have much time left- he's pretty sure nobody does. He just hopes Phil and Ranboo are safe, even if he won't be around to see them again.  
Closing his eyes, he lies down on the sand near Tommy's grave and enjoys the sensation of the sun warming up his skin. The voices are back, but they're mostly quiet, and Techno takes his time to appreciate the wind and the sounds surrounding him. Soon enough, he hears the noise of a detonation in the distance, and for the first time in hours, he smiles.

Technoblade never dies. But just for once, he hopes he will.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far :D i hope you enjoyed this, pls leave comments or kudos,, if you want to ofc (also if you're wondering how dream got technoblade and tommy by his side on a cliff : i have no idea. and if when you read this you ask yourself "that's weird, why would tommy act like that ?" well here's another answer for you : i don't know !)  
> i'm a sucker for happy ending so i will probably make a part two where i fix this somehow ? but i don't know yet.


End file.
